Last Impressions
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Menjelang detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Jane Austen, kenangan-kenangan akan masa lalu muncul lagi dalam ingatannya, bahkan lebih kuat dari kapan pun.


**Disclaimer: **Pride and Prejudice adalah ciptaan Jane Austen. Becoming Jane disutradarai oleh Julian Jarrold, yang menceritakan kehidupan Jane Austen sendiri.

**Summary:** Menjelang detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Jane Austen, kenangan-kenangan akan masa lalu muncul lagi dalam ingatannya, bahkan lebih kuat dari kapan pun.

**A/N: **Judul fanfic ini dihubungkan dengan judul asli Pride and Prejudice, yaitu First Impressions. Setiap quote antar-scene diambil dari kedua film.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Impressions<strong>

_When time cannot extinguish the burning fire of the heart._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keduanya berlari di tengah hujan. Yang satunya dilanda kemarahan, dan satunya lagi penuh kebingungan dan rasa bersalah. Ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti berlari, dua-duanya sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan, sementara hujan yang berpetir-petir itu masih terus menghantam bumi.

"Kau menyangkalnya? Kau menyangkalnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyangkalnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin—kau melakukannya..."

Elizabeth Bennett nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya untuk tetap menjaga tatakrama, tapi dengan susah payah, ia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang laki-laki di hadapannya dengan semburan makian dan mungkin, serangan fisik yang sia-sia. Ia begitu kesal dan murka, dan perasaan itu semakin kacau ditambah dengan fakta bahwa laki-laki ini tadinya mulai dipercayainya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikannya sendiri."

Mr Darcy berdiri saja di sana, dalam keheningan, kerut-merut di wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tercabik antara dua emosi yang menyakitkan. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan, memang, dan hal itu membuat wanita ini mungkin sudah membencinya.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu—segala kesombongan dan keegoisanmu membuatku sadar bahwa kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan pernah kunikahi!" teriak Elizabeth.

Padahal, ia sangat mencintainya. Sangat.

.

.

.

"_I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."_

.

.

.

"Kau membuatnya begitu sulit."

Jane mendongak, dan melihat Elizabeth Bennett berdiri di hadapannya, basah kuyup. Ia tampak frustrasi dan marah.

"Lizzie," kata Jane sabar. "Tahukah kau bahwa kau sedang menjalani proses menuju kisah cinta abadimu sendiri bersamanya?"

"Aku meragukannya. Bagaimana dengan kisah_mu_ sendiri?"

Jane Austen hanya duduk saja di sana, membiarkan Elizabeth berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya, memercikkan air hujan dari rambut dan pakaiannya. Jane sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kamar tidurnya jadi kotor dan berlumpur—karena memang _tak ada_ lumpur.

Elizabeth hanya ada dalam kepalanya, tentu saja. Dan Jane sedang bercakap-cakap dengan tokoh fiktif ciptaannya sendiri. Gejala awal kegilaan, mungkin?

"Kau masih ingat padanya?" tanya Elizabeth pelan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

Jane menutup buku di tangannya, yang tadi sedang dibacanya di pertengahan. _Pride and Prejudice_, kisah yang ia tulis dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja meninggalkan tahun-tahun remajanya. Ia masih ingat jelas masa itu, dan seluruh kejadian yang mendorongnya untuk menuliskan kisah cinta itu. Dan karakter yang menjadi dasar pengembangan tokoh Elizabeth Bennett.

"Buka lagi bukumu," pinta Elizabeth kepada Jane. "Bacalah adegan dansa itu lagi."

Dan entah kenapa, Jane mematuhi perintah yang hanya ada dalam kepalanya itu.

.

.

.

"_So what do you recommend to encourage affection?"_

"_Dancing. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."_

.

.

.

Dalam kesunyian ruangan itu, Jane masih duduk di sana, memegang buku di tangannya, namun dirinya sudah terhanyut dalam dansa itu. Ia bisa melihat Elizabeth di tengah-tengah ruangan, berputar-putar sendirian, sementara adegan dansa itu berlanjut dan terus berlanjut. Jane masih bisa mendengar musik itu di telinganya, merasakan keramaian di sekitarnya, dan merasakan gerakan tarian itu di ujung-ujung jarinya.

Seperti yang pernah dilakukannya. Dulu.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah perjamuan. Tak lagi mengenakan pakaian rumah, ia merasakan bahan halus kain yang dikenakannya, dan sepatu yang diinjaknya. Tangannya memegang gelas, yang segera diletakkannya di meja.

Di mana dia?

"Jane!" seru Elizabeth, yang kini sudah tak lagi basah, melainkan sudah mengenakan baju pesta lagi. "Ayo berdansa!"

"Tapi aku tak punya—"

Fitzwilliam Darcy muncul dari balik bahu Elizabeth, dengan senyumnya yang sederhana dan pembawaannya yang kelewat tenang. Jane selalu merasa dekat dengan Mr Darcy, karena ia mirip sekali dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh siapa pun.

"Kita bertiga saja," paksa Elizabeth.

Dan di tengah barisan itu, hanya Jane yang tak punya pasangan. Musik langsung dimulai, dan semua orang bergerak dengan teratur, melangkah berirama mengikuti alunan nada, di bawah lampu benderang di ruangan yang luas itu. Selagi mereka berdansa, Mr Darcy dan Elizabeth tampak bahagia bersama, dan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk hati Jane sampai seluruh tubuhnya ngilu.

Di mana dia? Di mana?

Dulu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, di tengah dansa itu, ia muncul. Menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit yang sama, ngilu yang sama. Tapi dia tak ada sekarang.

Jane kehilangan konsentrasinya pada tarian itu, dan ia langsung bergerak keluar dari barisan, terengah.

Detik berikutnya ia kembali menyentuh tempat tidurnya, dan seluruh ruang pesta itu sudah lenyap lagi. Hanya ada dirinya, dan buku di tangannya.

Disentuhnya huruf-huruf itu dengan jarinya, sementara Elizabeth memandanginya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tahu, Jane, kau merindukannya."

.

.

.

"_What value will there ever be in life, if we are not together?"_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jane bertemu dengannya.

Benar-benar bertemu, bukan hanya imajinasinya seperti pertemuannya dengan Elizabeth dan Mr Darcy. Jane sedang berada di acara itu bersama kakak laki-lakinya, dikerubungi orang-orang yang menggemari karya-karyanya, dan ia melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu. Setelah dua puluh tahun tidak saling melihat satu sama lain. Rambutnya mulai memutih, wajahnya tak lagi secerah dulu. Namun tatapan itu masih sama. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, ia masih merasakan guncangan di dadanya, memberitahunya bahwa dirinya hidup, sepenuhnya, dan hanya sepenuhnya jika laki-laki ini bersamanya.

Tentu saja, Tom Lefroy sudah menikah dan ia membawa anak perempuannya ke acara itu. Jane sendiri tak pernah menikah, karena keputusannya untuk terus bebas tak terkekang. Mungkin bukan hanya itu alasannya. Mungkin, hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Tom Lefroy.

"Jane."

Selama sedetik, Jane mengira Tom memanggilnya. Namun kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa Tom sedang berbicara dengan anak perempuannya.

Ia menamai anak perempuannya Jane...

"Kau sudah menjadi penulis sukses. Seperti mimpimu," ucap Tom tulus. Tersenyum.

Ucapan dari orang yang membuatnya sungguh-sungguh pernah merasakan romansa.

.

.

.

"_How does the story begin?"_

"_Badly."_

"_And then?"_

"_It gets worse."_

.

.

.

"Kau sekarat, Jane."

"Aku tahu, Darcy."

Mr Darcy memandanginya lekat-lekat, ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," katanya lagi. "Aku kenal kau."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Jane tegas, sementara ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu, dan terbatuk. "Aku mungkin akan meninggalkan dunia ini, Darcy, tapi kisahmu dan Elizabeth akan terus dikenang, sampai ratusan tahun lagi, semoga saja. Dan dia..."

"Dan Mr Lefroy?"

"Dan dia akan memahamiku lewat tulisan-tulisanku. Jiwaku yang kutumpahkan di sana."

"Dia sudah melakukannya. Dia memahamimu sejak dulu, dan masih sampai sekarang. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamimu, meskipun dia tak ada di sini sekarang, meskipun ia tak pernah lagi berjumpa denganmu selama bertahun-tahun, kecuali pada perjamuan singkat kemarin."

Jane tak menanggapi perkataan Mr Darcy, karena lagi-lagi ia terbatuk, sementara rasa hangat yang aneh melingkupi dirinya.

Tak lama lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Mr Darcy. "Hidup dalam kekosongan, selama ini?"

"Aku tidak kosong," jawab Jane, suaranya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku hidup bersama kenangan, dan kenangan itu membuat jantungku tetap berdenyut."

Baginya, pertemuan kemarin sudah cukup. Meskipun mereka hanya bertukar beberapa kata. Tak ada sentuhan dan kalimat-kalimat emosional seperti dulu, namun entah bagaimana, ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Tom di sana, dekat sekali, sebagaimana mereka dulu.

Jane sudah bahagia punya kesempatan melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, meskipun hanya sesaat. Itu pun sudah cukup. Ia sudah hidup bersama kenangan selama dua puluh tahun terakhir, dan kenangan itu mendewasakannya, menjadikan dirinya sebagaimana sekarang. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari sini.

Ia tahu.

Dansa itu akan terus berlangsung, dengan hati riang maupun pilu.

"Seperti katamu, Jane," Mr Darcy tersenyum. "Aku akan terus hidup dan menyampaikan pesanmu."

.

.

.

"_I am yours. Heart and soul, I am yours. Much good that is."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Saya nyaris menuliskan '_After all this time? Always'_ di scene pertemuan Jane dan Tom itu. =))

Menurut sumber yang saya baca, kemungkinan besar karakter Elizabeth dibuat berdasarkan karakter Tom Lefroy, sementara Jane Austen menggambarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai sosok Mr Darcy. Hubungannya dengan Tom Lefroy dijalin di tahun yang sama dengan tahun pembuatan Pride and Prejudice, sehingga novel ini adalah most likely yang paling diingat olehnya sampai saat-saat terakhirnya.

Saya masih agak bingung apakah sebetulnya kita bisa menulis crossover seperti ini. Kehidupan penulis yang bertemu dengan novel buatannya sendiri. Tapi kalau fanfic ini dipublish di fandom Becoming Jane saja, agak kurang cocok juga karena Mr Darcy dan Elizabeth itu berasal dari P&P, dan bahkan nyaris nggak pernah disebut-sebut di BJ. Jadi, well, akhirnya saya masukkan ke kategori crossover. Mohon bantuannya. :")

Penyakit yang menyerang Miss Austen di akhir kehidupannya sampai saat ini belum diketahui benar, dan banyak yang menerka namun semuanya tidak pasti. Jadi saya juga nggak mencantumkan nama penyakitnya di sini.

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfiksi dengan karakter dari tokoh historis asli yang benar-benar ada. Saya merasa agak terbebani sih, karena Jane Austen itu sendiri nyata, dan hubungannya dengan Tom Lefroy juga masih belum diketahui secara pasti. Tapi saya sangaaaaaaat suka film Becoming Jane dan ini adalah salah satu imajinasi saya mengenai akhir kehidupan Miss Austen sendiri (dan saya cinta James McAvoy di sana, OMG!). Semoga berkenan. :")


End file.
